Fearful Absence!
by Crazy-M.D's
Summary: when i feel i have lost you, i also find you standing beside me giving me strength to find you.


**_A/N_**

 ** _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU…_**

 ** _Happy birthday to you.._**

 ** _HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR LADY MERINGUE…_**

 ** _Happy Birthday to you..!_**

 _Yes guys today is the birthday of my best crazy friend LADY MERINGUE! Today she was born to bring joy in my life, to teach me many things, to be with me, to be a friend, to be someone special in my life. She is one of those authors of FF, on whom we must really be PROUD of._

 _This is my first gift to her, I hope it stands up to your expectations yaar._

 _Also it's a birthday GIFT in advance for KRITTIKA DI! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DI! You have really been someone special for me always, teaching me so many things, giving me new pov's of different situations. A naughty DI with whom I have had lovely moments! Thank you so much di for always being there. I know your birthday is tomorrow but yaar abh kya karun…do baar nahi sakungi…please accept this as a gift._

 _MAY GOD ALWAYS SHOWER His blessings on you both my two special friends. May love joy and happiness fill the rest of your lives with pleasure of being satisfied and healthy!_

 _Again HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRLS!_

 ** _About this OS :_** _well it's something Birthday girl asking me to write on when I asked her if she would like anything in particular. It is set during behrupiya, but not at end, it is DURING it, it is entirely DAYA sir POV story. Hope you all enjoy it too._

 _And I am really sorry for being late M LADY,_

 _I wanted to wish you with story itself! Hope you are not angry._

* * *

 ** _Fearful Absence..!_**

* * *

Sighing he slumped down the chair in utter tiredness. His eyes red from working under that Table lamp which was still emitting only little light to lighten that particular area of table where he had been working till then. Otherwise the whole room being dark.

Rubbing his face to energize himself up, he got up from the chair and picking up a water bottle, gulped down the chilled water down his dry throat to relax his feared emotions.

Closing the bottle he kept it back on table with a thud voice still grabbing it tightly within his strong palms as if himself taking support from that source of life. His eyes again fell over the only piece of clue he had which he doubted anyone would even take as one.

Taking a deep breath he again sat back on that chair and whispered in tired helpless tone…

" aise achanak kya hogaya Abhijeet…yaar na koi clue na koi chota sa bhi message…" (sighing) " na koi beginning hai aur na hi ant.."

He took a deep breath as his eyes again travelled towards the table where few pieces of paper which were now arranged in orderly manner were showing the picture of a man having numerous lines sketched at every portion of that face.

Daya glanced towards those lines already having witnessed WHAT they were about, but his knowing was not enough. It would have been as it was indeed the only thing he had as clue but the others have played their part well and now he was here in a small suburban room trying to find his friend and escaping from his team.

Jerking his head he got up from the chair with a whisper as… " mujhe ABHIJEET ko kissi bhi haal mein dhoondhna hi hai…"

He moved out of the room taking the only few things he was left with, along with a gun he had managed to get from his informer for any trivial situation.

But his thoughts were not straight as he was really worried for Abhijeet for he knew that his Friend was in utter danger because the plan of those people was coming to it's end and at end of any plan the PLAYER is always killed.

He knew his buddy was playing the PLAYER part…OH not his Friend but his Counterpart indeed. A man of absolutely useless brain. May be not brain but intentions. He still was unable to believe that why anyone from team had still not guessed that the MAN named ABHIJEET they were working with was not even one of them then How Abhijeet?

But who knew his friend after all? No one to be precise. He sometimes found even himself in a situation where he had to think that whether the person he had been working with and sharing a relation called FRIENDSHIP was really someone he knew well enough? And this is something that has led to fooling the team as strongly as to them believing in someone with same face but entirely different characteristics. Also not to be partial…the gang members have done a fine job too.

Every passing minute his fear and anxiety was increasing. Even thinking about that man sitting at his friends desk in bureau made him scared as now, how much hard he tried he could not help but think that those people may have already done something with Abhijeet? That made him jerk and think faster.

But would he be able to do something if they would have already killed Abhijeet? He jerked his head to bring himself out of those suffocating series of thoughts. But right now he just couldn't help it.

Though how much fearless and strong personality he had being a cid officer. But even he feared to lose someone…someone really close to him. Abhijeet had always been someone special for him. Well each and every member of their team plays a part in his life which he could not pay them back but abhijeet had always played a different role at different phases of his life. Indeed it's one of his friend's numerous traits which sometimes irritates him and sometimes makes him feel proud.

In those initial days of his training in police academy, though he did not knew much about the Police Inspector Abhijeet still he was pleased whenever he heard anything about the man's achievements. And in those times, it was almost a daily thing that they would hear about him. A young lad, having charismatic personality, strong head and brave heart playing big roles in capturing criminals.

A small proud smile spread over Daya's lips which was not long lived. He remembered the years ahead again, but he wanted to jerk it away now as he knew that it was one of the most painful part of his as well his friend's life. He concentrated on driving with his fear and anxiety at peak. Finally coming to halt at his friend's place.

As he searched through the dark house in complete silence so as to avoid detection, he remembered that once such silence had been the characteristics of this man's house. But he could not help himself from thinking that even in those days, his friend though learning numerous lessons had taught them one too. To remain strong, yes the way Abhijeet had stayed strong in those years of his nameless life still gave daya strength to fight so many of his problems, to fight this situation.

Daya didn't knew how and when both of them came so close in those years, all he knew was that Abhijeet had started feeling comfortable with his presence and his stubborn indulgence in his life which had become an inseparable part for both suddenly.

He sat down over the same spot suddenly feeling his strength fading, fear overtaking his aroused emotions of having lost his friend. The man who holds a special place in his heart. A friend giving him smiles and reason of life, a mentor giving him lessons, reasons, a new path, a new way. He held his head in his hands feeling helpless now, the feeling finally seeking in that still he was with completely empty hands having the precious time slip from his clutched fingers like sand.

But he could not do anything with his frustration and fear, he knew now he needed to be strong for more than his friend's life, his trust was at stake here. He knew if abhijeet was fine but still bound he would be relaxed for he had trust on HIM.

Daya closing his eyes took a deep breath, it's for the first time that they were in a situation like this, otherwise every time when they were in danger, they both found each other standing by but today…he needed to find that support itself.

Jerking his head he stood up and this time from a fresh beginning started to think. Somehow now the fear turned into his strength which he had been lacking all while.

After an hour he found himself driving again, and this time already the accelerator was hit hard and the car was speeding on the roads of Mumbai. The strength that he had found an hour back again suppressed by his fear, he was scared he was late…that he had failed his friend, his trust, his life itself. What if really something had gone wrong?

Stopping the car he came out with his gun gripped in his firm shaking hands. Yes his hands were shaking in those moments. He moved ahead and found the whole place in utter darkness and silence. The silence only helped in increasing his already racing heart beats.

He entered in, with swift silent steps, taking cautious moves at every point, opening every door with a silent soft whisper of " ABHIJEET ".

At one room he stopped in complete tension and fear, no his friend was not present there, but the reminiscences of his presence were, the blood drops over the chair with ropes. He hardly hit the chair in anger. Few angry tears escaping down his face. Now he started searching the whole area in complete anger and helplessness. Shouting his friend's name even though he knew he was failed….he didn't care if those people shot him right there for he had failed his friend.

 ** _Few weeks later_** he found himself lying over the comfortable bed in his own room with a mug of hot perfectly brewed coffee lying beside him over table. The vapours from the hot coffee spreading their aroma around made his taste buds tingle as he now called someone in irritation…

" Abhijeet…"

The man neither came nor answered. Daya again called in same irritation but the same result made him fear unknowingly now. His heart still bearing the pain of helplessness when he had been unable to find Abhijeet at the last place he knew he could have.

Taking a deep breath he stepped down from the bed and came out in kitchen calling his friend as…

" abhijeet…boss…yaar Abhijeet…(in fear) yeh aise kahan chala gaya hai…(not thinking straight) bataya bhi nahi…kaheen kuch problem…main phone…"

Just then the door opened and closed again. Daya turned towards that side and finding Abhijeet coming inside couldn't control his anger so said…

" kahan gaye the tum? Ek baar bata nahi sakte the…main tumhe pagalon ki tarah.."

Abhijeet in calm tone… " daya main bas kuch raashan ka saman lene gaya tha…tere ghar mein kuch mil jaaye toh…

Daya interrupting him in anger… " tum mujhe bata sakte the…"

Abhijeet in same calm tone while not facing daya… " tum so gaye the toh main…

Daya in complete frustration left the place and moved inside his room while banging the door.

Abhijeet looked at how he went and whispered in confusion… "isse kya hua?"

Daya sat down on his bed with a thud. His heart slowly relaxing the hyped beats. He took a deep breath to make himself realise that now he was not in that position of fear, anxiety and helplessness. Those days were one of most dark days of his life and he still left that the memories of those hours, where he was just racing to find his friend as time slipped by, still suffocated him to his core.

He remembered that freddy had told him when they were waiting for Abhijeet and ACP sir in hospital room…

 _"_ _sir aap jante hain Abhijeet sir ke haath kaanp rahe the…unhone toh salunkhe sir se bhi aise haath jaodkar…aur phir doctor se bhi…(teary tone) woh bahot darr gaye the sir…balki hum sabh log…magar woh…maine pehle kabhi unhe aise nahi dekha tha…"_

Daya sighed. Feeling that this time they both have had a similar experience where they both found themselves standing helpless, without hope, in fear and anxiety, just waiting for other one to come and stand by and say… " I am there, not gonna leave you so soon EMO…"

A small smile came on his lips. His eyes were still wet.

Though daya already knew what Abhijeet mattered in his life…but those few suffocating hours were enough to make him realize that what LOOSING Abhijeet was for him. He realized what having and what not having and just feeling meant. What closing eyes and sensing and what closing eyes and fearing meant.

He didn't need such moments to realize the importance of his friend in his life for he already knew that what his best friend meant for him, but the moments made him realize what his absence, fear of losing him and fear of making him loose meant.

A knock over the door brought him back and he said while wiping his tears off swiftly…

" aa jao…"

Abhijeet entered inside the room and after seeing the puffy swelled eyes of daya, though can't be able to get anything but right now smoothly brought his friend back like he did in hospital with…

" hey bhagwaan daya…(teasingly) hospital ki nurse se itna pyaar theek nahi…"

Daya in shock uttered as he really can't get what his friend started now… " Kya..?"

* * *

 **A/N**

Hope my two special birthday girls enjoyed the story.

I don't know really how it is as I was so confused what I write and how? For it is something that both writers themselves excels at…PORTRAYING EMOTIONS and THOUGHTS! So I am really scared whether it is upto the mark or not as your both views matter most for me. Especially LADY M, yours.

Hope you all enjoyed it too guys.

Thank you so much for reading. DO read and review.

Dreamfanatic


End file.
